Battle of the Fans
by djack
Summary: a short story of what will happened when Irving met another biggest fan of Phineas and Ferb. Read to find out what happened and who is this new fan. It's rated T for safety because the action that going to happened.


It was a bright sunny day and Phineas and Ferb are lying at the tree with Perry as usual while thinking what should they do today then Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving came in through the backyard door.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin? "Ask Isabella.

"Oh hey guys. We still not decided what to do today." Said Phineas.

"How about we talk about our feelings?" ask Baljeet.

"Lame" said Buford.

While they were talking to each other, suddenly they hear something at the top of tree.

"What is that sound?" ask Isabella. Then suddenly a person fell down from the tree atop of them and fell to Baljeet.

"Ouch" said the person.

"Um…who are you?" ask Phineas

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Djack"

"Dmack?"

"no it's Djack. Anyway I'm a huge fan of you. I never knew that Phineas Flynn would talk to me."

"you're a huge fan of Phineas and Ferb?" ask Baljeet

"why yes, yes I am. I have all the picture and footage of every invention you made also all the song that you sing."

"hey I'm their biggest fan not you."

"oh yeah prove it."

"I have all the footage of they're invention and the footage of them building."

"well I have all the footage of their invention, how they build it and the footage of them eating cereal, watching TV, sitting in tree, planning blueprints, giving food to Perry and even when they asleep at night."

"wait a minute, you took a footage of every thing we've done even sleeping?" ask Phineas.

"why of course."

"Wow, he's even a bigger nerd than irving." Said Buford.

"And how do you even get in to our house?"

"I disguised myself as an object like the freezer, the washing machine, the TV, and the couch"

"You disguised yourself as a couch?" ask Isabella.

"Well I was running out of idea."

"Look buddy I'm the biggest fan here and it will stay that way forever." Said Irving.

"Oh OK then I challenge you"

"You what?"

I challenge you to a duel. Whoever wins the challenge, will become the biggest fan of Phineas and Ferb and the loser will have to give up becoming Phineas and Ferb biggest fan. Are you in or not?"

"OK I accept. Phineas, could you build an arena for us to battle?"

"Sure I guess. Ferb I know what we're gonna do today. Hey where's perry?" said Phineas.

After that, they began to build the arena and there was a building montage. Then after a few minutes, the arena is done and it was filled with people and in the locker room, Djack and Irving is getting ready for they're match.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the battle of the fans" said Phineas in the microphone.

"I'm Phineas Flynn and this is my brother Ferb Fletcher. Now let's meet the contestant. In the right is the biggest fan of us that has a not good brother Irving. And on the left side is another biggest fan that take footage of everything we do Djack.

Some were cheering for Irving and some chering for Djack. And after their name is been called, they go to the fields.

"Now all the contestant must choose a weapon and don't worry everyone it's filled with only neutralizer bullet and if you fainted that means you lost."Then they pick their weapon. Irving choose the shotgun and Djack pick AK-47.

"And now let the battle begins."

As soon as the bell honks, they immediately take cover shoot with their weapon. Their fighting like they were on a battle field. Djack jump out of his cover and shoot while going to next cover while Irving avoid his bullet by using the matrix moves. Everyone was amazed by their moves but eventually they both get hit a lot of time and they all fainted at the same time. And so it was considered as a tie.

After that battle, everyone was leaving the arena and they took Djack and Irving to the house then a laser came out of nowhere and destroys the arena. And when Candace try to bust them, she failed again and Linda think that she's crazy again.

Meanwhile back at the house, the two of them wake up at the couch.

"what just happened?" ask Djack.

"I guess we fainted at the same time." Said Irving.

"look Irving, I'm sorry about that I guess I'm a little full of myself."

"me too. So we're friends?"

"yes, yes we are." After that both of them hug.

"but I'm still a better biggest than you" said Djack.

"oh yeah then why did you faint weirdo?" ask Irving.

"who do you calling weirdo loser?"

"Who do you calling loser weirdo?"

And so they all argued that day and they frenemies but actually they've like a enemies and they still trying to proof that one of them is the biggest fan of Phineas and Ferb.

**THE END**

**That's all folks and I appreciate any one who reading this and feel to leave a review until next time.**

**Note: I do not own anything in this story. All characters of Phineas and Ferb and any other thing in this story that i've mentioned are belong to their rightful owner except Djack.  
><strong>


End file.
